


Two Sides of Paradise

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun is Daddy's submissive baby boy, but even the most obedient babies misbehave at times."I-I've been a bad boy, Daddy.""And what do bad boys deserve?""P-Punishment..."





	1. Bad Boy

Chanyeol wanted to surprise his lover by coming home earlier tonight since he had been gone almost every day the past week. He felt bad because he wanted to spend more time with his baby, but he was drowning in work. Tonight, he managed to finish his work quickly and rushed out of the office the second he was done. 

Chanyeol smiled to himself while driving back home. He was planning a little surprise trip to Hawaii, too, for his birthday (which was in a few months) and couldn't wait to tell him.

Once home, he noticed the house was rather silent and carefully walked up the stairs without making a sound. Maybe Baekhyun was sleeping, he thought. His smaller lover loved taking naps and since today was his free day, he could do it unapologetically.

Luckily his last two meetings got cancelled so he could come home immediately once he was done with some paperwork. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day together with Baekhyun to go at it like rabbits because all the work had given him enough pent-up sexual frustration to go for at least three rounds.

He could hear the shower running as soon as he was upstairs and decided there was no better way to surprise his boyfriend than giving him a good scare. So, he planned on joining him in the shower and already grinned imagining his shocked expression. Besides, he could use a steamy shower.

Loosening the tie around his neck, he entered their bedroom to strip himself off his clothes, only to come to halt when his eyes fell upon the bed.

To say it was a mess would be an understatement. The red sheets were all over the place, there was an opened bottle of lube lying next to the pillows and, what made him blink a couple of time in disbelief, a lubed up pink dildo sitting in the middle of the bed. The toy was leaving a serious stain in the fitted sheet, but it wasn't _that_ that made irritation erupt inside of him.

The fact that Byun Baekhyun, his otherwise so obedient little boy, had touched himself using some pathetic toy without his permission inflamed him. _Especially_ today, when he had gotten home earlier than intended to give him a treat. The mess only added fuel to the fire.

He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the doorpost, his eyebrows rising when he heard the shower stop running. _Good_ , he thought as he stepped further into the room, ready to surprise his lover in another way. He listened carefully and crossed his arms when after a good minute he heard the bathroom door open and close. Baekhyun was humming, he heard, oblivious about what was waiting for him.

He was leaning against he cabinet across the bed as he eyed Baekhyun enter their bedroom with just a towel hiding his private parts and decided to make himself known by clearing his throat. He watched the smaller freeze with shock as he realised he wasn't alone.

"Aren't you going to clean up the mess you made?" Chanyeol asked, his voice dangerously low, and wanted to grin watching Baekhyun flinch before his eyes but maintained the stoic expression.

"Ch-Chanyeol–"

"Manners."

"Daddy... I-I... I can explain," Baekhyun quickly stuttered, stumbling over his words.

Chanyeol wasn't having any of it, despite the way his body reacted upon hearing _that_ word roll off Baekhyun's tongue. "Did I tell you to explain?"

"N-No..."

"Then do as I say, baby, and don't get on my nerves."

Swallowing thickly, Baekhyun shuffled over to the bed, feeling so very ashamed Chanyeol had caught him that he wanted to sink through the ground. His heart was beating wildly in his throat, knowing he won't get away from this one so easily. Authority was radiating off his tall lover, silently yet so loudly telling him he would probably end up limping the next day – that's _if_ he would get anything at all. He knew Chanyeol usually punished him by leaving him hanging for days or sometimes weeks on end.

Tonight, however, Chanyeol was looking at him differently. There was no sign of gentleness in his eyes, only dominance, and the only thing endearing about this situation was that Chanyeol still called him baby. He always did.

With his lips dry, he took the slippery toy from the bed, feeling embarrassment take over him as his body started shaking, and started cleaning it with the tissues sitting in the tissue box on one of their bedside tables. All the while he could feel Chanyeol's eyes boring holes into him, somehow making simple tasks like this so much harder.

Once he deemed it clean enough, he grabbed the bottle of lube and closed it and put it next to the dildo on the bedside table, before he started making the bed.

Chanyeol watched him intently while figuring out how he was going to punish him, but quickly remembered what Baekhyun hated the most. "Now, tell me, baby, what you were thinking." He walked over to the bed, where the smaller was busy rearranging the pillows, and sat down on the edge.

"I..." Baekhyun started, but all words fell apart on his tongue. He didn't dare to look Chanyeol in the eye, so instead stared at the stain he had made with the lube. He had planned on cleaning the bed after he was done with the shower, but now that Chanyeol was already home, he didn't know what to do – except to follow his orders. "I-I thought... I thought you– I thought Daddy wouldn't come home until later tonight," he managed to mutter after a little while, during which he started feeling smaller and smaller under Chanyeol's dark gaze. "S-So I... I could have some fun– But I didn't mean to–!"

"Mm, so instead of having some patience, you decided a toy would be the best replacement for my love," Chanyeol said, drawing circles in the duvet while looking up at the smaller, who was visibly shaking.

"N-No, I–"

"Look into my eyes as you speak."

Baekhyun did, without hesitation because Chanyeol sounded so very scary, he didn't want to piss him off any further. "Nothing can replace Daddy..." he whispered, crumbling before the taller's eyes.

"So," Chanyeol started, his expression turning stern, "tell me: have you been a good or bad boy, baby?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Baekhyun was dying to avert his eyes because he felt like Chanyeol was staring into his soul, but forced himself to be strong. "I-I've been a bad boy, Daddy."

"And what do bad boys deserve?"

"P-Punishment..."

Chanyeol smiled warmly. "Very good." He patted his lap, watching a look of misery cross the smaller's eyes. "Come here, baby," he ordered, his voice so very sweet that Baekhyun almost felt like he had a choice to defy. He knew better than that, of course. "Let's get rid of this towel, shall we?" Without waiting for Baekhyun to do it himself, he yanked the cloth off his body and pulled him over his lap, pulling a yelp from his throat. "Something tells me this isn't the first time you've disobeyed me behind my back." With Baekhyun bent over his lap, he stroked up his thigh and let the tips of his fingers bump against the curve of his ass, making him shudder. "Is that right, baby?"

Baekhyun couldn't find his voice to answer. He had been in this position only once before, and he had _hated_ it.

Because he had enjoyed it.

His cock was already straining against Chanyeol's thighs, which he knew the taller could feel, and his body was trembling with anticipation – and rightly so. He knew it was coming and because he knew _what_ was coming, he couldn't find his voice. He was testing his Daddy's patience, resulting in a somewhat gentle swat against one of his ass cheeks. Gasping softly, he balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut, but knew this would only be the beginning.

Chanyeol was capable of so much more.

"Is that right?" the taller asked again, his sonorous voice holding an authoritative tone, forcing Baekhyun to answer.

"Y-Yes," he thus croaked out and gasped again when a second slap landed on his other butt cheek with a little more force. "Yes, D-Daddy..."

Frowning, Chanyeol squeezed the supple flesh of Baekhyun's ass rather harshly with both his hands, feeling him wriggle in his hold. "How many?" he asked, his eyes fixated on the reddish rim of Baekhyun's ass after he had pulled the cheeks apart. The hole was winking at him, clenching around nothing but air, and in the way it was still gaping slightly, Chanyeol could tell that whatever Baekhyun had been doing with it, he hadn't held back.

Fury rose inside of him, angry his baby would keep all the pleasure to himself, and spanked him for a third time, again a little harder than the previous one. "I said: _how many_?" he said, his voice rising above the smaller's yelp. He watched Baekhyun's ass turn a pretty shade of red, a shade he was determined to darken.

"S-Six...?" It sounded more like a question than an answer and Baekhyun's body was already all tensed up, ready for another hit against his ass. He wasn't sure whether Chanyeol wanted him to say how many spanks he deserved or how many times he had pleasured himself without his permission since he had the toy, so he answered to both.

"Six fucking times, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol enquired, disbelief audible in his voice, and when he saw the other nod his head while hearing him sob out a soft ' _yes_ ', he slapped his thigh with such power that he knew it would hurt. "So, you don't care about our rules?"

"I-I do, Daddy!" Baekhyun squeaked. "And I'm sorry!" As if that would lessen his punishment. "I'm s-sorry, Daddy..."

"Oh,  _now_ you're sorry?" The sound of a harsh slap against soft skin resonated through the room, followed by a loud gasp. "And what about the other five times?" Another slap landed on Baekhyun's ass, this time leaving an obvious print of Chanyeol's large hand. "When I didn't come home in time to catch you in the act?" Another smack had Baekhyun crying. "You deserve at least two spanks for each time you disobeyed our rules, baby, and I want you to count them out for me."

Sobbing, Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his wet eyelashes press together, and braced himself. Two spanks for each time he had broken a rule, so twelve in total. He could do that. His ass cheeks were already throbbing from the impact they had to endure thus far, but he could handle a few more.

"Can you do that for me, baby?" Chanyeol asked instead of going at it immediately, thinking Baekhyun stayed quiet for a little too long.

The smaller wanted to nod, thinking that would tell Chanyeol that, _yes_ , he could do that. He could be good too. But he quickly reminded himself that if he didn't want to piss his lover off more, he had to use his words. "Yes, Daddy," he softly said, feeling Chanyeol's familiar hand stroke the tingling skin of his behind. The warmth of his hand disappeared however, before he could bask in the gentleness and he hissed when the first of the twelve spanks landed on both his ass cheeks. It wasn't a harsh whack, but because his delicate butt cheeks were already getting sore from the other hits, it still hurt. "O-One," he panted, a little surprised he could still feel the pleasure of it all too. Lying across Chanyeol's lap, being in his hold, unable to move, getting punishment: it felt good.

Chanyeol was smiling wickedly when he swatted him again, adding a little more force to the blow, enjoying the sound it created and the sound he pulled from Baekhyun's throat. He sounded so helpless, but in the way his cock was pressing against his thigh, he could tell pain wasn't the only thing he was feeling.

"Two..."

He himself started getting hard, too. The sight of his baby's beautiful ass shading such an erotic red colour... It was arousing. He never labelled himself as a sadist, because he liked giving Baekhyun pleasure much more, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this. Despite being disappointed the smaller had disobeyed him, he enjoyed punishing him, enjoyed showing him his place.

"A- _Ah_!" Baekhyun cried out when a firm spank caused his whole body to tense up. "Three..." A single tear had escaped his left eye even though he tried to hold it back. He couldn't help it, though, because it hurt. It _hurt_ but he was so painfully hard at the same time, he didn't know what to do with himself. He dug his fingernails in the palms of his hands so he wouldn't lose himself: the last thing he wanted was to miss a hit and having to start over again.

By the time the eighth clap struck his ass, Baekhyun could only sob the counts. Chanyeol switched between his ass cheeks, sometimes hitting one of them harder than the other, and even switched it up by spanking his thigh at times instead. He tried his hardest to not fall apart on Chanyeol's lap, but it was hard: nearly impossible. He almost couldn't feel his butt cheeks anymore; they were tingling and feeling hot all over – _he_ was tingling and feeling hot all over. It was embarrassing how much he actually liked it.

He whimpered when Chanyeol's otherwise so ruthless hand gently stroked the throbbing skin of his ass. He twitched in the taller's hold and wondered if maybe he would end the punishment sooner since he had been so good–

He yelped with surprise when yet another hefty thwack sent a sting through his buttocks.

–Or maybe he _really_ wasn't going to get away with it so easily.

"Nine..." he wheezed and brought his hand up to his face to wipe away some tears streaming down his flushed face. He sniffled, once again feeling Chanyeol's palm softly caress his sensitive behind, and braced himself for the next impact, only to feel his fingers sneak between his ass cheeks to fondle his hole. He absentmindedly pushed his hips back against Chanyeol's suddenly so kind hand but knew he shouldn't have when Chanyeol used his free hand to roughly hold his hips down while the other added more redness to his right butt cheek with the nth slap. Baekhyun choked on a sob. "T-Ten!"

"Almost there, baby boy," Chanyeol cooed, wickedness audible in his deep voice, while eyeing the cherry red skin of Baekhyun's perky butt with a grin plastered on his face. He watched Baekhyun's ass jiggle slightly when he hit him right across both cheeks and listened to the other's lost cry.

"Ele– E-Eleven," Baekhyun muttered, choking on yet another sob mid-word. _One more_ , he thought, but wasn't ready for the intensity of the very last slap. It was as if Chanyeol had saved all his power to make the final spank feel like it lasted. Baekhyun nearly screamed, the sting travelling even through his thighs, and almost forgot to count the last one out loud until a few second later, when the pain ebbed away and made room for a throbbing sensation. "Twelve..." He sounded so relieved that it made Chanyeol chuckle darkly.

"Now tell me, baby, why am I punishing you?" Chanyeol asked, the grin still plastered on his face as he soothed the burning hot skin. The view of his lover's soft ass colouring a bright, painful red turned him on so fucking much. It was throbbing beneath his fingertips, he knew, and he almost felt bad for wanting to spank him again and again until he wouldn't be able to sit the next day. _One day_ , he thought with a grin, because tonight he had other plans.

It took Baekhyun a few seconds to find his words. "Because I... I-I disobeyed one of Daddy's only rules," he said, his voice croaky, before he sniffled away more tears.

"Which is?"

When he felt fingers on his twitching hole, he tensed. The fingers felt as though they were wet, rubbing against his entrance provocatively. He didn't give in to what his body was telling him to do, which was to lean into the touches. He was afraid more spanks were waiting for him if were to act needy. "I-I touched myself and came without Daddy's permission... And I-I made a mess." He was ashamed. More than once had he pleasured himself without Chanyeol allowing him.

"Is that dildo better than my cock, baby?" the latter enquired while dipping the tip of his finger into Baekhyun's hole, watching his body struggle to keep still. It was cute, to say the least, the way the smaller seemed so scared for more blows.

"N-No..." Baekhyun tried to keep his voice steady, but the word came out as a moan anyway when Chanyeol's finger made its way into his hole. "Nothing is better... than Daddy's cock."

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, noticing how easily his finger slipped into his baby's ass. "And yet you couldn't wait for me to come home, huh?" He started fingering Baekhyun shallowly, just to tease him; just to distract him from his words with his ministrations. He could feel the other's walls clench around his finger desperately as he heard him gasp softly. "Now why don't you show me how you did it, baby?" he asked, as if Baekhyun was allowed to say no. "Show me how good the toy made you feel."

Baekhyun didn't even had time to process what Chanyeol was saying when he got lifted off his lap and thrown onto the bed. His ass cheeks were sore and burning, but he almost didn't feel them hurt when he watched Chanyeol grab the soft pink dildo from their bedside table. He wanted to protest because there was nothing more embarrassing than having to fuck himself on a toy in front of his Daddy's eyes, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

He wiped his wet cheeks before Chanyeol handed him the dildo together with their bottle of lube and flushed when they made eye contact. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw the taller's wicked grin and made himself comfortable against the red sheets.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun coat his pretty fingers with lube and felt his grin widen when the smaller bashfully spread those shapely legs for him. He seemed so shy with his tear-stained cheeks, it was adorable. Not to mention his still damp hair hanging slightly over his reddish eyes.

He knew Baekhyun hated this: when he had to touch himself in front his hungry eyes. But he also knew that deep down Baekhyun was enjoying it, too, because once he was into it, there always was this naughty sparkle in his eyes that betrayed him.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Chanyeol was going to make sure he would hate it even more, so he would learn to not disobey his rules again.

"Daddy..." Baekhyun sighed when he slipped two of his fingers inside of himself. He started fingering himself leisurely, his eyes threatening to fall close because he loved the feeling of having something inside of him. His own fingers obviously weren't enough, hence the soft cry for his lover. Chanyeol, however, didn't show any signs of that he was going to move soon when he laid his eyes upon the taller. He wanted to scowl but lost all control over his face when the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate.

If this was the continuation of his punishment, then it wasn't so bad.

Smirking, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun sexy frame squirm in front of him. His cheeks were painted soft red with arousal, his pupils were dilated, and his jaw was ajar to let out little gasps of pleasure. His nipples were pink and erected, calling out for Chanyeol to tease; his chest was heaving in rhythm with the way he was thrusting his fingers in his ass; soft yet lewd squelching sounds were coming from where he was touching himself because he maybe used a little too much lube – Chanyeol loved listening to those sounds – and his beautiful legs couldn't stay still while his toes kept curling. And his cock, his beautifully shaped little cock, was lying rock-hard and untouched on his lower abdomen. It had started leaking precum, which Chanyeol really wanted to lick up, and kept throbbing before his eyes.

It was a sight to behold, he couldn't stop staring, and his own dick was standing hard and proud in the confines of his pants. He didn't touch it, though, no matter how badly it was twitching and begging for attention too because he knew that was something Baekhyun wanted, something he was trying to achieve by looking at him all sultrily and erotically.

After a little while of watching his baby lose himself on his very own fingers, he thought he was ready and grabbed the toy. He noticed Baekhyun's half-lidded eyes open up a little wider as he lathered the dildo with lube. Smiling, he gently pulled the smaller's fingers out of his ass, pressed the tip of the toy against his ass and helped him wrap his slippery fingers around the girth.

"D-Daddy..." Baekhyun called again, a little whinier this time. When Chanyeol had been busy preparing the dildo, he thought that maybe, _maybe_ he didn't have to touch himself anymore. He had hoped the taller would do it instead.

Oh, wishful thinking.

"Fuck yourself for me, baby boy," Chanyeol ordered, the smirk still plastered on his face.

The tone in Chanyeol's voice told Baekhyun it would be better if he didn't throw a fit, even though he badly wanted to protest, and averted his eyes from his Daddy's as he started pushing the toy in. It wasn't the thickest dildo out there and since there was a lot of lube still present inside his hole, it didn't take long before the whole thing had disappeared inside of him. He thought back to an hour ago, when he had felt so ecstatic with the toy pressed up against his prostate. He thought back to how he had been on all fours with the dildo falling out of his hole countless of times because he had fucked himself open so widely. He thought back to how the toy soon hadn't been enough anymore, how he had become even more hungry for Chanyeol to fuck him senseless, how he had desperately moaned ' _Daddy_ ' over and over again until he came all over the sheets – the sheets he was now lying on, his front facing Chanyeol.

It was embarrassing how his whole body was reacting to the taller's piercing gaze, how obscene he felt while thrusting the toy deep inside of him with Chanyeol watching his every move. He wished his Daddy would praise him for being good now, wished he would tell him he was a good boy for fucking himself so shamelessly in front of his eyes.

But Chanyeol didn't.

Chanyeol just kept watching, observing; he was devouring the view with his hungry eyes. He loved how Baekhyun's moans turned desperate when he had found his sweet spot and noticed how they sounded needy after a short while. Licking his lips, he watched his baby's hips buck upwards and roll back against the prodding toy.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol through his lashes, his sight hazy because he was getting close – and he hadn't even touched his dick yet. Just like any other time he was ordered to touch himself in front of his lover, he would come way too fast to be proud of. But Chanyeol's silence was bothering him. He wasn't praising him, wasn't slut shaming him to completion, wasn't using his dirty talk to help him tip over the edge – it was _frustrating_. He wanted to hear Chanyeol's deep voice telling him dirty things, but he wasn't getting any.

"Do I... _ah_... Do I-I look good for Daddy?" he asked, his voice failing him when he let the toy bump against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. When Chanyeol just smirked darker, he whined. "Does Daddy l-like it when... Ngh– _Fuck_... W-When baby is so hot and horny for D-Daddy?" His back arched off the bed after the last word had left his mouth because he was so close, yet he couldn't come because he _needed_ Chanyeol.

The latter chuckled, which sent vibrations through Baekhyun's sweaty body, and reached out for the smaller's thigh. He stroked the heated skin, slowly letting his fingers travel closer and closer to the smaller's groin without saying a word.

Feeling tears prickling in the corner of his eyes again, Baekhyun huffed. "Isn't baby a-a... a good little slut f-for Daddy?"

Chanyeol fought the urge to coo but decided to give into his baby's needs anyway since, yes, he was a good little slut for Daddy. "You're cute when you're degrading yourself because I'm not doing it," he said, seeing Baekhyun's whole body shudder visibly. In the way the smaller was moaning breathlessly while sloppily moving the toy inside of him, Chanyeol could tell he was close. So, so close to tipping over the edge and having yet another mind-blowing orgasm–

Before he could, however, Chanyeol had grabbed the base of the dildo, clamping his hand over Baekhyun's, and forced him to stop moving.

"N-No–!" Baekhyun choked on a sob as more tears filled his eyes when Chanyeol started pulling the toy out of his hungry hole. With his free hand, he tried to grab his leaking dick and jerk himself to completion, but the taller was quick to pin it above his head with his own free hand. "D- _Daddy_ –!"

Chanyeol clacked his tongue and shook his head dismissively before he grabbed Baekhyun's other wrist as well. "Bad boys don't deserve to come." He easily pinned both the smaller's hands above his head with one of his own large hands and stared down at him looking so helpless with tears in his sparkly eyes.

The fact that Chanyeol was still completely dressed while he himself was stark naked made Baekhyun feel even lewder, _dirtier_. "B-But I've... I've been s-so _good_ for Daddy just now– I-I deserve it..."

"What you deserve, my precious baby boy, is punishment," the taller said as he teasingly let the lubed-up toy rub against Baekhyun's twitching ass hole. He looked into his baby's wet eyes, watching him blink away several tears, and smiled.

Baekhyun's lower lip started trembling while he desperately leaned into Chanyeol's teasing touches. He couldn't believe Chanyeol had just denied him an orgasm. His hips were shaking as the heat in the pit of his stomach slowly disappeared until he was back to being hard, horny and displeased; back to being completely powerless. "B-But..." He let out an embarrassing sound when Chanyeol started tracing his aching dick with the dildo. "Y-You– Daddy a-already spanked me..."

"And you enjoyed that way too much," Chanyeol chuckled as he ever so slowly moved the toy back to Baekhyun's gaping ass hole. He locked eyes with the smaller as he, without warning, thrust the pink dildo back inside of him, making him gasp so obscenely loud that his own cock throbbed inside his pants. "Your pathetic little cock got so hard from me spanking that ass of yours."

Baekhyun started trembling, loving the way Chanyeol's deep voice sounded when he was degrading him. He spread his legs wider, giving the taller better access to his hole and basked in the feeling of the toy stuffing his ass. Moaning, he tried his best to keep his eyes open, so he could look at his Daddy's handsome face while he was fucking him with the dildo, and wished for him to lean down and kiss him.

But Chanyeol just kept smirking while taking in the breathtaking sight that is his boyfriend losing himself because of the intrusion. His wicked smile grew even wider when he heard Baekhyun whine because he purposefully avoided hitting his sweet-spot directly. "Because you like that, don't you, baby? When Daddy spanks those delicate ass cheeks until they're cherry red and burning."

"Y- _Yes_!" Baekhyun cried, his back arching off the bed because Chanyeol was so close to touching his prostate but wasn't giving it to him. The sensation of something thrusting inside of him was enough to bring him back to Cloud 9, though, and it didn't take long before he was reduced to a helpless, moaning mess. On top of that, the fact that he couldn't move, the fact that Chanyeol had completely control over him, made him feel so hot.

"So, I have to find other ways to punish you, no?" Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and raised one of his eyebrows while feigning a sweet smile. When he saw Baekhyun shake his head in protest as his body writhed beneath him, he clacked his tongue. "No?"

"N- _No_ , Da– _ah_... _Daddy_ ," the smaller whined, his head lolling back when Chanyeol picked up his pace, letting the toy thrust inside of him mercilessly. The roughness brought him closer to the edge and when the taller _did_ hit his sweet-spot, he almost screamed – if it weren't for the fact that he had lost his breath. " _Daddy_ – Daddy, p-please..." he managed to sob out between broken moans. He wasn't thinking straight, it didn't occur to him that telling Chanyeol no when he was getting punished would only make it worse. "Please, please, please– Let me come, _please_..."

Chuckling, Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun's eyes got filled with tears all over again. The sight was turning him on: each tear rolling down his flushed cheeks made his cock throb. "Look at you, crying like a little bitch because you want to come so badly," he teased. His baby looked absolutely piteous like this, but he loved the sight.

"P- _Please_ ," Baekhyun repeated, a little softer this time, and moved his hips back against the toy in a frantic way. He had his eyes closed as he kept moaning, desperately chasing after his orgasm, and hoped he could come before Chanyeol could stop him–

"Too bad," the latter darkly whispered as he removed the toy from Baekhyun's hole in one swift move, earning himself a mantra of whines. He noticed how the smaller started sobbing louder, crying real tears of despair, and almost felt bad– _almost_. He would've fucked him minutes ago, if it weren't for the fact that the whole sight of his baby boy being so desperate turned him on so fucking much that he wanted to see more of it.

"D-Daddy," Baekhyun sniffled and tucked at Chanyeol's button-down shirt when the taller let go of his hands. His groin was aching so badly, he couldn't stop crying. He was so painfully hard, he couldn't form coherent sentences anymore. His hole was clenching around nothing but air, that's how hungry it was to be filled again.

He arched his back to press himself against Chanyeol when the latter had leaned down a little, hoping he would finally kiss him. When Chanyeol didn't, however, he decided to lean up himself to press their lips together, only for the taller to pull back teasingly. "S-So cruel..." he inaudibly whimpered, feeling his Daddy's clothes rub against his heated skin as he tried to grind up against him to find some much needed friction.

"You're so beautiful like this, baby," Chanyeol whispered, not being able to fight the grin creeping up on his face when Baekhyun tried to kiss him again. "And I'm so fucking hard because of you. You're driving me crazy with your tears."

" _Please_ ," Baekhyun absentmindedly pleaded, his eyes threatening to fall close when Chanyeol wiped away some tears from his cheek. "I-I want Daddy... please, please–"

"And what do you want Daddy to do then, baby?"

"I want..." Baekhyun bit his lower lip, not sure if this was yet another trick. But when Chanyeol kept looking at him with friendly eyes, he swallowed thickly. "I-I want Daddy to fuck me and... a-and make me come, _please_."

Huffing a short laugh, Chanyeol leaned back more, seeing Baekhyun's eyes widen with panic. Before the smaller could protest, though, he opened his mouth to say the words that made Baekhyun's eyes light up. "How about you undress me, then?"

Despite his ass cheeks still stinging, Baekhyun ever so eagerly sat up when Chanyeol moved back more. He reached out for the taller's shirt and clumsily unbuttoned each button. Soon, Chanyeol's tie and his button-down shirt had met the ground and his belt and pants followed suit in no time.

Baekhyun, who was now on his hands and knees on the mattress with Chanyeol standing beside the bed, curled his fingers in the waistband of the taller's underwear and pulled them down so the other's own neglected cock could spring free. He licked his lips upon watching it bob up and down before him and looked up at his Daddy with big sparkly eyes, hoping that maybe he would give it to him.

"Get on the floor, on your knees," Chanyeol ordered, watching Baekhyun get off the bed and onto the ground all too eagerly, and grinned. "If you get this cock all nice and wet, maybe then I'll fuck you."

Not wasting any time, Baekhyun wrapped his pretty fingers around Chanyeol thick girth and quickly opened his mouth to give the head a tentative lick. The taste of the taller's delicious precum spread through his mouth, filling him with pride because his Daddy was already leaking, too. He knew better than to tease Chanyeol, though, especially when he was _this_ hard, and quickly parted his lips more to let the cock inside his greedy mouth.

Chanyeol moaned as he waved his hand in Baekhyun's soft hair. "Even after I spanked you and denied you two orgasms, you're still so willing to suck Daddy's cock, huh?" he asked, looking down at the erotic sight that is his baby being completely naked and on his knees, ready to please him. A shiver went down his spine when Baekhyun opened his teary eyes to look up at him while he started bobbing his head around the part that easily fit inside his mouth. "My good little cock slut," he said, an endearing smile plastered on his face. When Baekhyun beamed around his shaft, his knees buckled.

He allowed the smaller to have some fun. He let him bob his head in his own rhythm while listening to the obscene suckling sounds he was creating between his dick and his tongue. Baekhyun was good at this: making him feel weak with his mouth. He was talented, or he just taught him well. Baekhyun really knew how to suck a cock, _his_ cock, and looked hot while doing so.

After a while, during which Baekhyun innocently kept sucking only half of his length while sometimes pulling off, so he could lick the visible veins decorating his throbbing dick, he grew hungry. It felt great, amazing even, but his fingers were itching to fist themselves into the smaller's hair so he could start fucking his mouth, to make him deep-throat his cock like he knew he could.

It didn't take long before he surrendered to his own desires. He started rolling his hips slowly, letting his cock move inside the smaller's hot wet mouth with care, but soon thought there was no room for gentleness. After grabbing a handful of Baekhyun's hair to keep his head still, he started fucking his mouth the way he wanted; with deep, lingering thrusts.

Baekhyun accidentally gagged when Chanyeol's cock hit the back of his throat and held onto the taller's thighs so he could keep himself steady. Gradually, the taller's strokes gained speed, giving him a hard time to keep his throat relaxed. He tried his best, though, since he loved it when Chanyeol mercilessly fucked his mouth, when he used him like this. Once again tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes and he was breathing heavily through his nose. The way the taller was holding onto his hair tightly hurt, but somehow his own cock was throbbing needily between his legs. He didn't touch himself, though, because he knew that would mean even more trouble, and just let Chanyeol have his way, to prove him he was indeed a good little cock slut and that he loved being on his knees for him.

After gagging and choking on his Daddy's cock countless of times, he felt himself being yanked off the shaft and gasped for air. Multiple strings of saliva still connected his lips to the rock-hard dick he loved so much, and he opened his teary eyes slightly while also opening his mouth more when Chanyeol forced him to tilt his head back.

"Good boy," Chanyeol grunted, his voice sounding hoarse. He grabbed the base of his cock and slapped it against Baekhyun's awaiting tongue. He heard the smaller moan and licked his own lips as his whole body got filled with desire to ruin his baby in all the ways he knew he loved. "You like that, baby?" The sight of his dick hitting Baekhyun's wet tongue turned him on so much, he was going delirious. "When I slap that slutty tongue of yours with my dick?"

"Y- _Yes_ ," the smaller whimpered before he stuck out his tongue even more so Chanyeol could keep hitting it with his hot cock. His fingernails were digging into the skin of the taller's thighs and moan after moan slipped past his lips because he felt so very obscene, it was embarrassing how turned-on he was.

His surprised gasp got muffled when Chanyeol stuffed his mouth with his cock again and he couldn't hold back his gag-reflex the first few thrusts as the other resumed using his mouth for his pleasure.

"But you like it even more when I fuck your pretty mouth, don't you baby?" Chanyeol groaned, feeling vibrations travel through his groin when Baekhyun moaned around his dick as an answer. The smirk on his lips washed off his face to make room for a pleasure-struck face because it felt _so good_. "When I make you choke on my cock... F- _Fuck_ , it feels so good, baby–" One of his own low grunts cut off his sinful dirty talk. His head lolled back for a couple of seconds, so he could bask in the feeling of his dick being engulfed by such an amazing hot wet cavern, and cursed under his breath.

His mind was becoming hazy from all the pleasure given to him by Baekhyun's talented mouth and constricting throat. The sounds of him gagging and choking around his cock were like music to his ears and the way he kept moaning around his throbbing shaft caused his eyes to roll back into their sockets. He tried to keep them open, though, because the sight of Baekhyun's tear-stained face and his cock moving between his swollen lips was just too gorgeous to ignore.

He soon began chasing his own orgasm without even noticing it until he got so close to the edge, he had to pull the smaller off his cock again. His whole body shook when he felt fingers curl around his shaft and lips tease the leaking the head of his dick. He untangled his fingers from Baekhyun's dishevelled hair and ran a hand through his own. " _Shit_... that was close."

While panting as he was trying to catch his breath, Baekhyun smiled. His knees and throat were soar, his ass cheeks still hurt and even his cock was aching from being so incredibly hard for so long. But the satisfaction he felt from almost making his Daddy come was worth the discomfort. He just hoped Chanyeol would finally fuck him now.

The grin returned on Chanyeol's face as he looked at his baby's wide, hopeful eyes. "Get on the bed," he ordered, not missing the way Baekhyun bit his lower lip to hide a wide smile, and licked his lips as he watched the smaller's beautiful frame move. "I want you to lay on your stomach, baby."

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol's orders without protest. His heart was racing, thumping against his ribcage, and his sweaty chest was pressed against the sheets. He jutted out his hips; he couldn't wait to finally feel Chanyeol's fat cock inside of him.

The latter couldn't take his eyes off Baekhyun's rosy ass cheeks and his dick throbbed upon looking at the beautiful marks he had created with his palm. In the way the smaller had his hips lifted off the mattress shamelessly, he could tell he was silently begging for more attention. And after Baekhyun had been such a good boy taking his dick so well down his throat, who was Chanyeol to deny him?

He got onto the bed as well and settled behind Baekhyun on top of one of his legs, having each knee on each side of the smaller's left thigh. He let his rock-hard dick rest against the curve of Baekhyun's behind as he ran his fingers up his right thigh, slowly but surely reaching his sore ass cheeks. Instead of giving those attention, though, he slipped two of his fingers between the perky globes to feel his hole. Immediately, Baekhyun jutted out his hips more, leaning up into Chanyeol's touches, making the taller smirk. He gathered some lube still sticking to his rim and easily slipped two of his fingers inside of him. The gasp that left Baekhyun's throat once his fingers were knuckle-deep, made him shiver with arousal.

"P-Please, _Daddy_ ," Baekhyun pleaded while moving his ass against the taller's hand as if he was trying to fuck himself on his fingers, and grabbed a pillow from above him so he had something to hold onto.

Chanyeol bit his lip. Baekhyun was so well-stretched, so open and ready for his cock. He removed his fingers from the smaller's entrance and looked for the bottle of lube still lying somewhere across the bed. Once he had found it, he started coating his dick with it and put some more on Baekhyun's awaiting hole. He threw the bottle to the side again once he deemed himself ready and got on top of Baekhyun, this time having each knee on each side of the other's wide hips. He hovered over him, put his hand beside the smaller's head to keep himself up and used his other hand to guide his dick to his baby's hole.

They moaned in unison when he pushed the tip of his dick past Baekhyun's rim, stretching him out even more with his thick girth. He slowly, but without too much gentleness, let his cock slide inside the smaller's hole, being amazed how tight he still felt around his length.

Baekhyun moaned throatily when he felt Chanyeol's hips press against his sensitive ass cheeks, having every inch of the taller's cock filling him up to the brim. He was so full and so happy he finally had his Daddy's dick inside of him. He enjoyed the slight sting he felt from being stretched even more and sighed when he felt lips press against the skin between his shoulder blades.

He was about to whine with disapproval into the pillow when Chanyeol pulled out his cock again almost completely, only to gasp wantonly when the taller thrust it back in all the way. His body arched into the taller's touches as he clutched the pillow he was hugging. "S-So deep..." he mumbled, resting his cheek against the comforting pillow while he felt Chanyeol pressing kisses from his shoulder towards his neck. He let go of the pillow and reached behind himself to touch Chanyeol, who had now reached his ear and started kissing it while groaning because of the tightness hugging his cock.

"Just the way you like it, right baby?" Chanyeol asked, his voice sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine, as he fucked into him with slow deep strokes. He heard the smaller moan as an answer, which made him smile against his ear, before he propped himself up on his arms and looked between their bodies to where they were connected. He repeated the motion of slowly thrusting into Baekhyun all the way a couple of times, letting his baby adjust to his size.

Baekhyun moaned each time Chanyeol's hips pressed his down against the mattress, creating a delicious friction between his aching cock and the bed sheets. The taller's cock grazed his prostate with each impactful thrust and it was already reaching places so deep inside of him, that he had to bite the pillow in order to hold back the most embarrassing sounds. He felt so good, so stuffed and so small underneath his much bigger lover... it became hard to breathe.

And when Chanyeol picked up his speed, he figured it was best to give up on breathing properly. With his body wedged between the taller's lean body and the resilient mattress, he soon found himself back on Cloud 9. Any form of gentleness had left Chanyeol's movements, making him writhe beneath his body while whimper after whimper left his throat.

He basked in the feeling of Chanyeol fiercely fucking into him, feeling his insides shape to his Daddy's thick size. He moaned whorishly when he felt Chanyeol press his hips against his ass and felt his toes curl as the taller ground their hips together. He wanted to tell the taller how amazing it felt to have him so deep inside of him, but all coherent sentences fell apart on his tongue. Broken moans of the words ' _deep_ ', ' _good_ ' and ' _Daddy_ ' spilled past his lips, but much more than that and wanton mewls of pleasure didn't make it past his lips. 

Smirking, Chanyeol listened to Baekhyun's lewd babbling while obscene skin slapping sounds drowned out his own groans as he resumed fucking him. He bent down to start kissing the smaller's neck aggressively, not ever slowing down his pace, and let a few hickeys bloom on his skin. With his chest pressed against Baekhyun's back, he snaked one arm around the smaller's shoulder and wrapped his fingers around his throat to hold onto his neck in a possessive grip. He didn't put enough pressure to actually choke Baekhyun, but he knew the smaller loved it when he got a little rough.  

After a while of ruthlessly snapping his hips against Baekhyun's, he noticed his baby had started to move his body back against his thrusts, as if he was desperate to have him even deeper and needy for him to fuck him ever harder. His smirk widened as he, after he planted one last kiss behind Baekhyun's ear, straightened himself again and stopped moving his hips. " _Fuck_ ," he grunted when Baekhyun's _didn't_ stop moving his hips. With a low moan he watched the smaller fuck himself on his cock, his eyes concentrated on those rosy globes moving up and down as he kept raising his hips off the bed hurriedly, sloppily. " _God, baby..._ " Hips pelvis was itching to start moving again, but he loved the sight of Baekhyun's lithe body moving beneath him. The fact Baekhyun liked having his cock inside of him so much that he would shamelessly fuck himself like this made his dick throb. "That's so slutty, baby," he huskily whispered before he grabbed the smaller's hips to stop him from moving and started fucking him again, with even more force this time.

Baekhyun's whimpers were throaty, breathless, as he clutched the pillow tightly. Because his cock kept rubbing against the sheets with each deep thrust stimulating his prostate, he felt his orgasm closing in on him again. His mind was hazy, all he could think about was finally getting the chance to come, so when he felt Chanyeol pull his hips up from the bed, he thought he would finally fuck him to completion.  "Y-Yes, _Daddy_..." He moaned when he felt fingers being wrapped around his leaking cock and noticed how his whole body started to shake because he was so close... Just a few more thrust against his prostate and–

An ungratified mewl forced its way past his lips while his eyes snapped open as his orgasm washed over him, but nothing spilled out of his cock. Desperately, he tried to move his hips between Chanyeol's body and the mattress, but the strong hand holding his hips in place and the tight grip around the base of his cock didn't allow him to move. Immediately, his eyes filled with tears again, this time from a feeling so good yet so intensely unsatisfying, he felt like he was going delirious. His body didn't stop shaking as the dry orgasm washed over him and when he came back to senses a little, he realised he was still as hard and aroused as before he came. 

"D- _Daddy_ ," he cried, his body too weak to respond to Chanyeol flipping him over onto his back and could only stare up at the taller through his tears while he felt his cock throb like crazy between his legs. " _Daddy_ ," he called out again, in a whimper this time, as he felt the taller position himself between his spread thighs. He reached out to the blurry figure that seemed to be Chanyeol, wanting to pull him closer, but having no strength in doing so. 

"I'm here, baby," Chanyeol whispered, wrapping Baekhyun's arms around his neck himself as hovered over him. His voice had a reassuring, almost worried tone. "Too much...?" he softly asked as he gently kissed a few tears away from Baekhyun's reddish cheeks. 

Baekhyun wanted to nod, still having a hard time coming down from his dissatisfying high, but quickly rethought his answer.

Yes, it was intense. Yes, he still wanted to come properly _so badly_. Yes, his cock hurt with each throb, with each poor droplet of precum seeping out of the tip making him become a little more desperate. 

But he _liked_ it. The way Chanyeol had complete control over his orgasm, over _him_ , made him feel some type of way he had no words for. Chanyeol teasing him, edging him, making him experience a dry orgasm: he was enjoying it in some masochistic way. 

So, he shook his head, letting Chanyeol's thumbs wipe away the tears from his lashes. "I like it," he whispered, his voice so hoarse that it almost came out like a squeak. He felt a little ashamed admitting something like that. "B-Besides... I deserve it, don't I?" He smiled softly when he finally could see Chanyeol clearly, liking the way the taller's cheeks were also painted pink with arousal. "I-I have been such a bad boy..."

"That you have," Chanyeol confirmed, glad his baby was okay. He felt Baekhyun wrap his legs around his waist, probably as a silent plead to fill him up again, and bit his lower lip as he blindly pressed the tip of his cock against the smaller's still hungry hole. He rolled his hips forward, slipping his cock inside of Baekhyun in one swift thrust, and swallowed his lascivious moan with his lips as he kissed him. 

Finally, Baekhyun thought as he helpless kissed Chanyeol back with so much desire he almost forgot about the cock thrusting into him until it hit his sweet-spot dead-on. His head was threatening to loll back, but that was impossible with Chanyeol's hand still cupping his cheek. The only thing he could do was kiss Chanyeol back sloppily while digging his nails in the skin of the taller's shoulders. 

When the hand let go of his face, he let his head rest back against the sheets and pulled back from the deep kiss with a moan. He felt Chanyeol's lips travel towards his ear and his toes curled upon hearing an erotic groan that made him whimper subconsciously. 

"You're amazing, baby," Chanyeol grunted against Baekhyun's ear before he took the lobe between his teeth and tugged at it softly. The pace of his thrusts was so uneven because his legs and hips were shaking from the pleasure of having the smaller's hot walls clenching around his sensitive length. "So obedient, so good for me... So wrecked for my cock." He was clutching one of Baekhyun's plush thighs with his hand as he had it bent up against the other's sweaty body. "And you look so good when you're crying from the intensity," he moaned as more spasm convulsed through his hips while he continued fucking Baekhyun senseless and pulled back from the smaller's ear just to have a look again.  

Baekhyun's tears-stained cheeks were shimmering in the light shining down upon them, his lips were swollen and agape to let out continuous moans and whimpers, and he was staring back at him with a look so lustful yet so loving... Part of him was sure he didn't deserve someone so angelic yet so naughty. 

And the fact that Baekhyun was enjoying his punishment despite him being so cruel... It motivated him to fuck him even faster, harder, until he started feeling his own orgasm creep up on him. Each deep thrust made him feel a little more lightheaded, a little more desperate, and with Baekhyun moaning so whorishly, so shamelessly erotic just for him, coming was all he could think about. He chased the feeling, his head thrown back because the walls constricting his dick were hugging his shaft so tightly, he started trembling. "F- _Fuck_..." he moaned, trying to delay the euphoric feeling, but to no avail. While grunting hoarsely, he gripped Baekhyun thigh even tighter as he released his semen inside of him, filling him up with his thick cum until there was nothing left. 

Baekhyun watched and felt Chanyeol come, absolutely enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with his Daddy's hot cum. His own orgasm was approaching him again, too, for the nth time. He lost track of how many times he had felt so close to coming, how many times he felt so elated to tip over the edge–

But Chanyeol had been there to stop him. 

 _Again_. 

Still half on Cloud 9, Chanyeol quickly pulled out his spent cock when he noticed the signs of him being on the brink of having an orgasm and pinned his hands above his head for a second time, so he couldn't stroke his poor little cock, which was throbbing wildly before their eyes. "You don't get to come properly unless I allow you too, baby."

"N- _No_!" Baekhyun whined, his voice hitching as he started sobbing again. "D-Daddy... _please_ , I-I've been good, haven't I?" He was scared. Now that Chanyeol had come, he was scared the taller would leave him hanging for tonight.

He _needed_ to come.

"P-Please, Daddy... Baby has been... has been s-so good taking your cock so well, making you come..." He sounded absolutely pathetic trying to talk with his throat thick from all the crying. 

"But I thought you _liked_ it," Chanyeol teased, still panting a little from his own orgasm, and sent Baekhyun a challenging look. "Don't you, baby boy?"

Still whining, Baekhyun shot the taller a weak excuse of a glare as he absentmindedly rolled his hips against nothing but air, searching for friction he couldn't get, while feeling cum seeping out of his gaping hole. " _Please_..." Tears were streaming down his beautiful face. "M-May I come...?" he asked, _sobbed_ , hoping maybe that would be enough for Chanyeol to stop being so cruel. More tears filled his eyes when he didn't get a response. "I-I'm sorry I broke your rules– P-Please, Daddy, I'll be good f-from now on..."

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun beg and cry, enjoying the scene a little too much. " _Mm_... You will?" he asked as he let go of the smaller's wrists and started kissing down his chest, which was heaving in rhythm with his laboured breathing. "I don't quite believe it."

"Y-Y-Yes," Baekhyun stuttered, his body feeling so weak he thought he was going to faint if Chanyeol wasn't going to make him come soon. "B-Baby will be... s-so good for Daddy..." With his voice resembling a mere whimper, he leaned into the taller's touches when he felt lips around one of his nipples. "No... N-No teasing, Daddy..." He wasn't in the position to complain, he knew, but Chanyeol still listened to him after giving each of his perky nipples a soft kiss.

He looked down his body, watching Chanyeol's head go lower and lower, and let his eyes flutter shut when the taller's lips had reached his pelvis. With one hand fisted in the pillow underneath his head and the other in Chanyeol's messy hair, he felt a spasm go through his hips when he felt a wetness against his shaft.

"No more pleasuring yourself unless you have my permission?" Chanyeol asked before licking a hot stripe up Baekhyun's twitching cock. He grabbed the base to guide the tip to his lips and licked up the generous amount to precum leaking from the slit.

"Baby will be good..." Baekhyun moaned, his head tilted back, when experienced lips kissed the tip of his dick. The euphoria he felt was indescribable, beyond words, _so good_ – and Chanyeol wasn't even sucking him off yet. "Y-Your baby..."

"My baby," the taller repeated, smiling, before he properly wrapped his lips around Baekhyun's dick, immediately feeling it throb inside his mouth. He first teased the tip, letting his tongue swirl around it and digging his tongue in the slit, before he dragged his lips further down his shaft.

He felt frail hands softly tug at his hair as breathy moans filled the room. One of his hands held down Baekhyun's hips to stop him from moving while the other was busy fondling his balls. Every now and then he would let his fingers travel lower to the smaller's hole and stroked his stretched rim, feeling it twitch, feeling it gape, feeling his own cum wet his fingers.

He easily bobbed his head up and down Baekhyun's shaft, feeling more and more precum spread a nice taste across his taste buds with each stroke. He thought it was cute how the smaller had become such a whimpering mess, softly tugging at his hair because he was so into it, so lost in pleasure; Chanyeol knew, even without looking at him, Baekhyun was making the cutest, yet most erotic faces right now.

"D-Da— _ah_ — _Daddy_ ," Baekhyun mewled, his back arching off the bed when Chanyeol started sucking him off a little faster. His eyes were glazed over as he looked down, loving the way the taller was deep-throating him. With the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing between Chanyeol's experienced lips, it didn't long for a familiar heat to pool in the pit of his stomach. Soon, he was starting to see stars again, and he moaned so incredibly whiny when Chanyeol didn't stop him this time.

Almost in disbelief and with tears welling up in his eyes for the nth time tonight, he felt himself tip over the edge. His whole body convulsed with pleasure as he came inside of Chanyeol's willing mouth, which hungrily swallowed everything he had to offer. Moan after needy moan spilled from his lips as he finally experienced his well-deserved _proper_ orgasm, and when the taller didn't pull off after he had come back down from his high, he felt his hips twitch from oversensitivity. Whimpering, he weakly pulled at Chanyeol's hair in a pathetic attempt to pull him off.

The latter just smirked, for as far one can smirk with a cock inside their mouth, loving the taste of his baby's delicious juices still lingering in his mouth. He could feel the dick soften inside his mouth, but he didn't pull off just yet. 

He loved the way Baekhyun's body was convulsing into spasm underneath him, loved the way he was sobbing for him to stop. But he didn't stop. He looked up at his baby's crying face while he kept bobbing his head. The look in Baekhyun's eyes only made him want to continue. 

"D-Daddy– _ngh_... H-Hurts–" Baekhyun forced out, still crying while his whole body didn't stop shaking. Chanyeol denying him orgasms was already torture, but Chanyeol continuing to suck him off after he had already come was plain cruel. It was nearly unbearable.

He tried to close his legs, but Chanyeol's head was in the way. He tried to pull him off, but he was too weak from oversensitivity. He tried to retract his hips, but with Chanyeol's strong hands holding him into place it was useless.

"P-P-Please, _Daddy_ ," he mewled, his back arching off the bed. "Too... T-Too much..."

Grinning, Chanyeol finally pulled off after a little too long and licked up his baby's sweaty body until their lips met.

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol back hungrily, breathlessly, glad he could finally calm down from it all, even though feeling the taller's lips against his own was just as exciting. He could taste himself on the taller's prodding tongue, which was softly licking into his mouth. The kiss was slow, relaxed, giving Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to catch his breath, to correctly come down from his high.

Chanyeol shortly took Baekhyun's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling softly, before he pulled back and started kissing away the tears still drying on his cheeks. "Good boy," he whispered, feeling the smaller's slender fingers play with his hair. "You're my precious baby boy, and I love you."

Beaming, Baekhyun felt his heart swell with love and opened his eyes when Chanyeol pulled back completely. "I love you too, Daddy," he said, his voice hushed, and smiled when the taller bent down again to peck his lips. "Even though you're so _mean_..." His body was still twitching, his groin felt close so numb and he was so incredibly exhausted, he thought he was going to pass out.

"But I had to teach you a lesson, Baby," Chanyeol said and let out an airy laugh when Baekhyun pouted.

"But you're gone to work so often... I can't help but get lonely..."

"I know, Baby, and I'm sorry." Chanyeol rubbed the tip of his nose against Baekhyun's. "Next time you get horny from loneliness, why don't you record yourself for me?"

Blinking, the smaller felt his cheeks heating up. "You're saying I'm allowed to touch myself without you?"

"As long as I can enjoy it too." Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun bit back a large smile, and chuckled. "But, for now, let me prepare a bath for us. Sounds good?"

"Sounds amazing, Daddy."

♥

 

Baekhyun leaned back against Chanyeol's chest with a sigh. The warm water felt heavenly against his skin, making him relax to the point he thought he was going to doze off. Especially with Chanyeol's gentle fingers soothingly stroking the skin of his thighs, it became hard to stay awake.

"How is your ass doing, Baby?" Chanyeol asked after a few leisure minutes in comfortable silence, his voice resonating through the bathroom. 

Humming, Baekhyun leaned his head back against Chanyeol's shoulder and looked up at him from the corners of his eyes. "Would be doing better with your cock inside," he whispered, his eyes fluttering close as he teasingly rubbed his ass against Chanyeol's hardening dick. His skin was stinging a little from all the impact it had had to endure when they had been busy on the bed, but that didn't stop him from feeling empty. "Did the sight of my red ass cheek turn you on again?"

Digging his nails in the skin of Baekhyun's heavenly thighs, Chanyeol groaned. He felt a little embarrassed he was already hard again, knowing it would take the smaller's cock at least a day to recover from all the teasing and denying. Now, his own cock hadn't been the one to receive all the torture but given the fact he came not even half an hour ago, he was still a little ashamed.

"Why don't you put it in again, Daddy?" Baekhyun asked, feeling the dick throb against his butt as that certain nickname rolled off his tongue and grinned as he tilted his head back even more, so he could kiss the taller's neck. "I want to feel full..." 

Chanyeol felt his cock throb once again upon hearing those words and basked in the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips kissing his neck. "Are you sure you can handle that, baby?" he enquired, just to be sure. When the smaller nodded while breathing out a soft ' _yes_ ', he carefully lifted him, creating little waves in the water because of their movements. He aligned the tip of his cock with Baekhyun's entrance and moaned when the smaller easily impaled himself on it. "F- _Fuck_..." he grunted, feeling the lips on his neck come to a halt to let out a cute whimper. 

Once he was fully seated, Baekhyun relaxed back against Chanyeol's chest again, feeling the taller tense behind him, and smiled softly. " _Good_..." he mumbled, his eyes falling shut to bask in the feeling of his stretched ass fitting perfectly around his Daddy's thick shaft.

Chanyeol smirked, but that cocky smile washed off his face just as quickly when he felt Baekhyun clench tightly. He bit his lower lip to suppress a low groan from leaving his mouth, loving the feeling of his baby's hot ass around his cock. "You like feeling full with my cock filling you up like this?" 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun answered sleepily and moaned softly when Chanyeol accidentally moved, causing the dick to move inside of him. 

"Want to sleep like this tonight?" This time Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun's neck and heard him hum in agreement. Sleeping while having his cock buried deep inside his baby's ass was a privilege, he was sure. Only with Baekhyun, only with his cock hungry little lover. "And then I'll wake you tomorrow morning by slowly fucking you to make up for the roughness of tonight..."

Baekhyun giggled airily, the vibration of his soft laugh causing Chanyeol's cock to throb inside of him. "I like it when you're rough, though," he admitted, whispering. "Because I trust you won't go too far, and I love you..." 

Feeling his heart swell with love, Chanyeol gently grabbed Baekhyun's chin to turn his head so he could kiss his lips. "I love you too, Baby, so fucking much..."


	2. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes baby boys deserve a reward too.

Baekhyun whimpered. His little cock was straining against the front of his white lacy panties. The shaft was leaking; the little droplets of precum seeping out of his slit were wetting the white fabric of his underwear, creating an obscene dark patch at the front. There was a love egg nestled up against his prostate and it was vibrating softly, teasingly. Not to mention the heart shaped butt plug nuzzled between his ass cheeks, stopping the small vibrator from slipping out. The white stockings – barely held up around his thick thighs by the also lacy white garter belt – felt soft against his skin. Apart from the stockings, panties, garter and a white, faux leather collar with a heart shaped ring, he was completely naked.

He was sitting on his knees in front of his Daddy; on the floor between his spread legs. The reason he was dressed in lingerie was sitting on the edge of their bed, looking down at him with a smug expression.

Once again Chanyeol had gotten home early from work, this time to spend Valentine's Day together. It was the taller's idea for him to dress up so prettily while being stuffed with two toys, to see if he could survive a day alone just like that. He loved dressing up in beautiful lingerie, especially in all white. It made him look so innocent, so pure, if it weren't for the obvious bulge of his hard cock. He loved the way his thighs looked extra thick in the constricting thigh-highs, loved how his ass looked extra plump in the lacy backless panties, loved the sight of the heart-shaped diamond-like butt plug between his ass cheeks.

But what he loved the most was showing it off to Chanyeol, who had sent him a message during one of his meetings asking if he was conducting himself properly. Baekhyun had taken a photo of himself, an obscene photo of his backside in his sexy garment followed by typing ' _I can't wait for you to get home, Daddy_ '.

But he had been good, _very good_. He hadn't touched himself, had done all the chores Chanyeol had told him to do, and now here he was, patiently waiting for a reward. He had noticed the bulge in the taller's pants long ago but was too shy to actually tease him for it. Besides, he wanted a reward for being so good. Teasing Chanyeol would probably only lead to punishment, which he didn't mind either. But not tonight.

"Have you been a good boy, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol's deep voice rung in his ears and he took a deep breath, his eyes finding the other's, a feigned innocent expression plastered on his face. "Y-Yes, Daddy..." he whispered, unable to stop his voice from failing him while the mini vibrator that was pressing against his prostate was slowly driving him crazy. Obscene was the word he would use to describe himself. Dressed so prettily but intentions so impure, it was embarrassing.

"You haven't touched yourself?" Chanyeol asked as he ran a hand through Baekhyun's soft hair before stroking his reddening cheek. When the smaller shook his head dismissively, he smiled. "I'm proud of you," he said, smiling even wider when he saw his baby was fighting back a small victorious grin. "Good boys deserve a reward, don't they?" Baekhyun nodded this time, a spark twinkling in his eyes so cutely that Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat. "Why don't you come get it, baby?"

With his cock throbbing inside the white panties and his hole clenching around the toys, Baekhyun leaned forward between Chanyeol's spread legs and nuzzled his crotch with his face. He mouthed the obvious bulge, feeling the hand on his cheek go back into his hair. He heard the taller groan in an approving way, encouraging him to go on. So, he did. He teased Chanyeol through the confines of his pants until he felt, and saw, him twitch against his palm.

"Fuck, _yeah_ , baby..." Chanyeol breathed as he watched Baekhyun unzip his zipper of his pants. He chuckled when the lack of underwear caused his cock to hit the smaller's chin as it immediately sprang free before he helped him take off his pants completely. His sexy smile grew when he felt Baekhyun wrap his pretty fingers around the base of his cock and licked his lips when he saw him sticking out his tongue while he was looking up at him with innocent eyes. He grunted when Baekhyun started tracing the popping veins with his wet muscle. " _Tease_ ," he whispered, causing the other to smile naughtily.

Baekhyun loved teasing his Daddy, especially when he knew he wouldn't get punished for it. He loved tasting the taller's dick and how it would throb against his lips. Pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his thick cock, he dragged his mouth all the way up to the tip and licked away the precum that was seeping out of the slit – _because_ of him. Chanyeol had started leaking because he knew he looked ravishing and he knew the taller couldn't wait to be inside of him – be it his mouth of his ass. But he didn't give it to him yet, no, first he mouthed back down alongside his shaft towards his balls. He gave one a tentative lick while he moved his hand around the base of Chanyeol's cock, and when he noticed his hips started to twitch, he sucked the sack into his mouth gently.

Completely at Baekhyun's mercy, Chanyeol's breaths came out ragged. He liked it when the smaller played with the most sensitive part of his body, mostly because he knew exactly what he liked and what he didn't like. The view of his pretty eyes staring up at him from underneath his cock was a sight to behold. "You l-like my cock, baby?" he asked, his voice hitching when Baekhyun let go of his testicle only to move on to the other to give it the same gentle treatment. He felt the smaller's fingers play with the head of his cock in a way that caused him to leak more precum.

"Yes, Daddy," Baekhyun answered after he pulled his mouth off the other ball as well and cheekily smiled up at him. "I love it so much..."

Chanyeol loved how shameless and how confident Baekhyun could be whenever he would let him take the lead even slightly. "Show me, then." It was hot to let the smaller have his way with his cock, even though Baekhyun would sometimes torment him to the point where he would grab the back of his head and force his mouth open because _damn_ those lips. "Show me how much you love my cock, baby."

Baekhyun did.

 _Oh_ , Baekhyun did...

He parted those pretty lips far enough so the bulbous head of Chanyeol's fat cock fit between them and closed them around the tip. He licked away even more precum before he dragged his lips further down the other's shaft, lifting his eyes up from his groin to watch him take off his shirt, and moaned. The sight of his Daddy's refined muscles always made him go weak in his knees, even when he was sitting on the ground.

When the hand returned in his hair, he closed his eyes again and pulled back again to start bobbing his head around the part of Chanyeol's dick that easily fit inside his mouth.

"That's it, sweetheart," the latter groaned, using a nickname he knew would make Baekhyun feel warm inside his chest. " _God_ , that feels good..." He looked down, basking in the sight of his small lover, his baby, stuffing his mouth with his thick girth. His pretty pink, kissable lips looked so good wrapped around his cock and he noticed his lashes were already collecting some little tears.

He shuddered when Baekhyun gagged around his cock when he tried to take more of it inside his mouth and watched him pull off with an obscene pop. The gasp that left Baekhyun's mouth while multiple strings of saliva were connecting the tip of his dick to his lips made his head spin. And when the smaller opened his eyes to look up at him as he gave the head a kiss, made his dick throb.

Baekhyun felt it, the twitch of Chanyeol's dick against his palm, and it encouraged him to go on, to take him in again and to possibly gag again – to _definitely_ gag again. He loved it, the way he lost his breath for a second when his throat constricted around his Daddy's big dick even though he tried his best to breathe through his nose.

"F- _Fuck_ , baby," Chanyeol moaned, his breathing laboured, when Baekhyun choked himself on his cock. More tears were gathering in his eyes, he could see, and he hated himself for getting turned on from the sight. It was embarrassing how impossibly hard he got when Baekhyun started crying whenever they were intimate. "Easy..." he whispered, watching him pull off his dick again to catch his breath after trying but purposefully failing to deep throat him, and stroked his rosy cheek again. "You don't have to take all of it inside your mouth, baby."

"But I want to." Baekhyun's answer was immediate and so determined that it made Chanyeol moan inwardly. "I want to take Daddy all the way in..."

Who was Chanyeol to stop him?

He didn't even have the strength to stop him, because it felt so good. No, it felt _amazing_. His baby's talented mouth sucking on his cock like an expert while gagging on it like a rookie. And when Baekhyun _did_ relax his throat, he lost it. His breathing became even more laboured when the smaller started deep throating his cock like the pro he was and felt himself throb pathetically against his tongue. With each bob, he started leaking more precum, and with Baekhyun moaning around his shaft so wantonly, he couldn't stop shaking.

"God... B-Baby– _Fuck_..."

Enjoying the feeling of his Daddy's cock stuffing his mouth full, Baekhyun tried to open his watery eyes to look up at him, but to no avail. He accidentally gagged again, just when he got used to breathing irregularly through his nose, and had to pull off again. He coughed once as he wrapped his fingers back around Chanyeol's with spit covered shaft and looked up at him through his wet eyelashes. "Feels good, Daddy?" he asked, surprising himself with how hoarse his voice sounded, and pressed the tip of the taller's cock against his lips teasingly.

Chanyeol nodded, having to catch his breath too before he could answer. "Your mouth is going to be the death of me," he whispered, watching Baekhyun smile softly.

"Do you want to come inside my mouth, Daddy?" the latter asked, having to bite back a wider grin when he felt Chanyeol's dick throb in his hold.

"Would you like that?"

Baekhyun nodded before he licked away more precum from the tip, only noticing now how much it was actually weeping. It made him feel proud. " _Please_ ," he moaned before he took the shaft back into his mouth. He started bobbing his head in a way he knew was going to drive Chanyeol delirious with lust.

 _Success_ , he thought when he felt the hand in his hair tighten its grip.

Between the bobbing and sucking he would take the cock back down his throat to gag on it before dragging his lips back up to the tip to tease the taller, just to push his buttons so he would tug at his hair and force his dick deeper into his mouth in a way that made his own untouched dick throb between his legs. He thought it was hot, the way Chanyeol lost control whenever he was close, the way he started shaking uncontrollably when he was on the brink of coming undone. And the way he started moaning, _oh_... Baekhyun could come from just listening to Chanyeol's breathy, husky moans. He sounded so into it.

"Shit– I-I'm going to... going to come," he grunted, his whole body trembling so much, as he tipped over the edge rather suddenly, shooting his semen into Baekhyun's thirsty mouth. His sight turned hazy for a few seconds, as though he was seeing stars from coming so hard, and firmly held the smaller's head in place as he absentmindedly thrust his dick between his swollen lips to milk himself of his cum.

Baekhyun desperately drank every drop, loving the taste of his Daddy's semen spreading across his taste buds. It was one of the most satisfying feelings in the world: the feeling of Chanyeol's hot semen filling his mouth and leaving a delicious aftertaste after he had swallowed it. It made his hole twitch around the plug and the love egg with need.

He pulled his mouth off slowly, so slow that Chanyeol shuddered because of the sensation, and licked his lips once the cock fell from his mouth. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered, resting his hot cheek against the taller's thigh, and smiled softly.

"We're not done yet," Chanyeol said, smirking, as he lifted Baekhyun up from the ground and helped him sit down on his lap. He hissed when the soft fabric of the smaller's panties rubbed against his limp dick and hooked his finger in the ring of his choker to quickly pull him in for a kiss – a kiss so dirty, it made him groan when he tasted himself on Baekhyun's tongue.

After a while of kissing the living daylights out of the smaller, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it rather harshly, making him whimper, before he pulled back and rubbed his sides. "You've been such a good boy for me, baby," he whispered, their lips still mere centimetres apart. He could feel Baekhyun's nails digging into the skin of his shoulders after he had dragged his hands down his back to feel the lacy undergarments hug his ass. "This night is going to be all about you..." He pulled at the suspenders of the garter belt and let them slap against the other's plush thighs, making him gasp. "So, tell me what you want to do tonight."

Baekhyun's face immediately flushed a darker shade of red because he already knew what he wanted – he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. But he felt too ashamed to tell Chanyeol, who was smugly staring up at him while feeling up his behind. He _couldn't_ tell him, it was too embarrassing.

But knowing Chanyeol, he was going to coax him into admitting his fantasies anyway.

"C'mon, Love," the taller said, his voice friendly and soft. "Sitting on my lap without doing anything won't get you off."

Swallowing thickly, Baekhyun averted his eyes and balled his hands into fists on Chanyeol's shoulders. "I-I want..." He bit his lower lip, almost being too shy to say what else he wanted, even though he was sucking the taller's dick so shamelessly just a minute ago. "I want to sit o-on Daddy's face..."

A smirk was prominent on Chanyeol's face the second those words left the smaller's mouth. Obscene images of Baekhyun sitting on his face flooded his mind. "You want to sit on my face?" he asked, his fingers ghosting of the butt plug nestled between the smaller's ass, seeing his nod bashfully while shuddering. "That's hot," he said, his soft dick throbbing with arousal as he leaned back until his back hit the mattress. "Have a seat, then, babe."

Baekhyun's heart was racing in his throat as he clumsily crawled on top of Chanyeol's naked chest and turned around, placing each of his thigh-high clad legs on each side of the taller's head. Even though he wasn't fully naked, he sure felt like it. To be like this, with his hips hovering over Chanyeol's head, feeling strong hands on his thighs pulling his body down, made him feel so lewd.

A shaky breath left his mouth when he felt something tug at the heart shaped jewel butt plug. _Chanyeol's teeth_. He could feel the taller had his face buried in his ass, which could only mean it was his mouth teasing him by pulling at the plug slightly, making him arch his back as he whimpered.

" _God_ , baby, your ass..." Chanyeol babbled, not making much sense, as he rested his head back against the sheets and stared up at the gorgeous sight that is his boyfriend's ass looking so edible. The white garter belt, the backless lacy underwear, the soft stockings; he looked like a feast, a full course meal for him to devour. And the butt plug... _Oh_ , the crimson heart shaped butt plug looked so pretty.

He gently tugged at the heart, with his fingers this time, to watch Baekhyun's reaction. When he saw him arch his back more while hearing him moan softly, he smirked. He tugged at the toy again, as though he was going to pull it out, before pushing it back in. He noticed the way Baekhyun jut out his butt more, aware that he was slowly thrusting the vibrating love egg up against his prostate with the plug. "You like that?" he asked, repeating the motion a couple of times until he had the smaller whimpering from pleasure.

"D- _Daddy_ ," Baekhyun mumbled, a wanton gasp slipping past his lips when Chanyeol did take the plug out of his ass, leaving it to gape around the thin string connected to the love egg.

Licking his lips, Chanyeol stroked the stretched hole with two of his fingers and teasingly dipped his fingers into it. He pulled at the string, watching Baekhyun's lithe body shudder above him. "It has been buzzing all day," he whispered, watching the vibrating love egg come into view and licked his lips again when it fell from the smaller's rim onto his chest. "Your poor prostate must be so tired..."

"Yes, Daddy... I-It was so hard not to touch myself," Baekhyun admitted, feeling Chanyeol's breath fan across his hole as he chuckled. He fisted his hands in the fabric of his thigh highs when he felt a tongue lick a hot stripe across his hole, making him so desperate to be filled up again that he lowered his hips a little, getting closer to actually sitting on Chanyeol's face. Part of him was afraid he would suffocate him, but another part knew he wouldn't mind.

Chanyeol loved his ass after all.

"I wanted to... touch myself. A-All day long..." Baekhyun's voice sounded breathy and soft, and his cheeks were painted pink with both shame and arousal. "B-But I wanted to be good for you..."

"You are," Chanyeol immediately confirmed, his eyes trained on how the smaller's hole was winking at him until he gave it another tentative lick. "You are such a good boy, Baekhyunnie." He squeezed said man's ass cheeks, feeling the fabric of the panties tickle his palms, before he pulled the globes apart to watch his hole gape in all its glory. "Now, why don't you ride my face like the treasure you are?"

Baekhyun lowered his body a little bit more until he felt Chanyeol's nose poke his crack and lips against his rim. The taller's large hands returned on his thighs, keeping him from retracting his body out of reflex. He moaned, his dick throbbing inside the panties, and unclenched one of his hands to run his fingers through his hair.

Chanyeol's mouth felt marvellous against his puckering hole, because he knew how to use it. He didn't just lick his rim, _no_. He caressed it with his tongue in a way that made Baekhyun's tremble. He kissed it with his lips so soothingly only to spit on it so vulgarly the next second. Sometimes he sucked on it, making Baekhyun moan in a way that made his own cock come back to life. Then he would harden his tongue to fuck the smaller with it. He pushed it past his already stretched ring of muscle and started thrusting it into him, eventually making him ride his tongue.

"D- _Daddy_ ," Baekhyun moaned, his head thrown back and his hips rolling against Chanyeol's face. His cock was leaking in its confines, but he paid it no mind, no matter how bad it was twitching. He wanted to solely focus on the feeling of his Daddy's handsome face pressed against his ass cheeks and the sensation of his wet tongue teasing his hole. "Daddy's tongue... _Ngh_ – F-Feels so good..." He was sure he could come just from sitting on Chanyeol's face and having him eating him out like this.

But he didn't want to.

He wanted to come around his Daddy's fat cock.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down Chanyeol's body, his half-lidded eyes falling upon his half-hard dick. He bit his lower lip, glad to know he wasn't the only one enjoying this, and placed one hand on the taller's heaving chest and lifted his ass off his face a little as he bent forward to grab his shaft with his other hand.

" _Baby_ –" Chanyeol gasped, catching his breath as he finally got to breathe properly again, and clutched Baekhyun's sexy thighs. His toes curled in the sheets as he bent his knee off the bed and watched the smaller's hole twitch before his eyes while feeling his slender fingers tug at his cock, effectively making his erection grow.

"I want to sit on Daddy's cock, too," Baekhyun whined and jut out his hips in the hope Chanyeol would continue rimming him, which he gladly did. He mewled when the familiar tongue returned against his ass while feeling the dick throb against his palm. He watched it grow in his hand as he jerked Chanyeol off slowly, carefully, knowing he was still sensitive from his orgasm. He bit his lower lip again, an idea popping up inside of his head. "I... I want to feel Daddy grow hard inside of me."

Chanyeol moaned as he let his head fall back against bed and brought his hand up to press his thumb against Baekhyun's wet hole. "Naughty baby," he mumbled, but the idea made his head spin with arousal nonetheless. "Do you think the toy prepared you enough for that?"

Baekhyun nodded, even though he knew Chanyeol couldn't see it, and bit back a small whine when he felt the taller's thumb penetrate his hole. "Yes, _Daddy_." He rocked his hips back against the prodding digit, feeling it move inside of him easily, and felt their cocks, both his and Chanyeol's, throb with want. "I want you inside of me..."

He knew he sounded like a needy whore, but tonight he was allowed to be.

He got off the taller, so he could reach out for their nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube.

"You look gorgeous," Chanyeol commented as he replaced himself – and the toys – on the bed, his head resting on the cushions and his feet nearly touching the footboard. He couldn't take his eyes off Baekhyun, who looked way too beautiful in lingerie. "I'm so fucking in love with you, baby..."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Baekhyun turned around again with the bottle in his hand, smiling widely. "I love you too, Daddy," he whispered, loving how the taller's hands immediately returned on his thighs when he sat down on his lower abdomen. "And I love being good for you." He put the bottle next to Chanyeol and leaned down, so he could press their lips together – the sudden urge to kiss him was too strong. "Sometimes," he added, softly, and giggled when Chanyeol cupped his face to pull him down, sealing their mouths together.

The kiss was slow, _sensual_ , making both their feelings of lust and love thrive. It didn't take long before Chanyeol gently guided Baekhyun's with lace covered hips down a little while holding the base of his cock and blindly pressed the tip against the other's awaiting hole. They moaned in unison, their lips still connected, when Chanyeol helped Baekhyun sink down on his length, which had become a little bigger than half hard.

Slowly but surely, Baekhyun let Chanyeol's thick cock slip into him, trying to relax as much as possible. The taller had the right to be worried, he realised, because _fuck_ , even when he wasn't sporting a full hard-on, he was still so... _big_. But he loved the sting and moaned whorishly when he pulled back from the kiss so he could sit up. He basked in the feeling of being filled to the brim and paused for a moment to take deep breaths when he was fully seated. And when he looked down at Chanyeol, he noticed his eyes were holding a soft look despite his dick growing even bigger inside of him.

"Do you like my tight ass, Daddy?" he asked, surprised his sultry tone was steady, and smirked when he felt the cock throb inside of him.

Chanyeol licked his lips while nodding, eating up the delicious sight with his hungry eyes. He didn't give a proper answer. No, instead, he held Baekhyun's hips still as he retracted his own, pulling his cock out ever so slowly. He groaned – his pleasured sound being drowned out by Baekhyun's wanton moan – at the feeling of the smaller's constricting walls clenching around his cock and started fucking up into him steadily, almost haltingly, as if he were afraid to hurt him.

But he wasn't hurting him– on the contrary, even.

Baekhyun was quick to start moving up and down after he had deemed Chanyeol's pace too slow. He wasn't made of glass, he could take a good pounding, even when he wasn't fully prepared. His ass adjusted easily to the size that had already messed up his insides numerous times anyway.

Mewl after mewl slipped past his lips as he was bouncing on Chanyeol's lap, causing the heart shaped ring attached to his choker to slap against his collarbones. Soon he was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice the taller's hands roaming all over his sweaty body. All he could focus on was the way Chanyeol's cock was growing bigger inside of him and how his own was twitching and throbbing so desperately inside the panties.

" _Fuck_ ," he whined, his head lolling back and his hips moving even more vigorously when he had tilted his pelvis just right for Chanyeol's cock to perfectly align with his prostate. The tone of his mewls went a pitch higher, making him sound so whorishly, it even made himself feel hot. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy–"

"F-Fuck, you're so sexy, baby," Chanyeol moaned, his eyes threatening to roll back into their sockets because that hot tight heat around his cock made him feel all kinds of things at once, obscene things. He kept them locked on Baekhyun, however, knowing he wouldn't last long with his lover looking this ravishing. A noticeable wet spot was evident at the front of his baby's white panties, making him lick his lips with thirst. He loved it whenever Baekhyun started leaking from riding his cock without having to touch his own. It made him look extra sexy; pleasure and confidence looked great on him. "You're going to make Daddy come just from looking at you..."

A smirk wanted to make its way onto Baekhyun's flushed face, but the fact there was a cock hitting his prostate with every bounce made him lose all control over his face. His jaw stayed slack, his lips parted, and he decided to let Chanyeol feel all of his ass – and to make himself feel all of the taller's fat cock.

He raised his hips slowly, letting out a drawn-out moan as Chanyeol's dick left his hole inch by inch, before moving back down ever so calmly. He felt strong hands clamping onto his thighs and looked down at his Daddy's erotic pleasure-struck face, feeling proud. "Y-You... _ngh–_ like that, D-Daddy?" he asked– _moaned_. "When baby– _ah_... moves his ass like this...?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes just to see Baekhyun gazing down at him with a look in his eyes so lusty, so very sultry, that he whimpered while gripping his thick thighs a little harder. "Yes, baby..." he whispered, his cock throbbing wildly inside of the smaller's tight heat as he repeated the agonisingly slow motion. He basked in the feeling and ignored the way his own hips were itching to start thrusting up inside of Baekhyun, who seemed to be enjoying the lingering pace too.

Soon, though, Baekhyun started moving up and down a little faster, a little needier. His pace became unsteady, his breath uneven, and it didn't take long before he started shaking, getting tired from riding Chanyeol. He tried not to show it, though, because it felt too good to stop and he wanted to keep bouncing on his Daddy's lap. He wanted to keep stimulating the both of them, to bring himself and Chanyeol closer to the edge until they would tip over–

He squealed when Chanyeol swiftly turned their positions round and roughly pressed his back against the mattress. He didn't even notice the taller's cock slipping out him until he felt him thrusting it into him so vigorously, he lost his breath immediately. Nothing but pathetic whines made their way past his lips, making him sound like a needy bitch in heat, while Chanyeol was busy abusing his sweet-spot and fucking him into heaven.

When he felt teeth scrape alongside his neck, he threw his head back and wrapped his stockings-clad legs around Chanyeol's waist. " _Don't stop_ ," he gasped, his back arching off the bed beautifully as he neared the edge rather quickly. " _Don't stop, Daddy_..." He wantonly repeated the words a few times more while Chanyeol was creating a hickey on his neck.

"Hold on, baby," the taller grunted into Baekhyun's neck as he chased after his own orgasm, wanting to come so badly. He kept snapping his hips forward, thrusting into his baby with powerful strokes that had both of them gasping for air while moaning filthily.

"I-I can't..." Baekhyun's nails were digging into Chanyeol's shoulder blades as he held him close, feeling his untouched cock leaking more and more the closer he got. "I'm going to– _D-Daddy..._!"

Feeling himself tip over the edge as well, Chanyeol quickly pulled back from Baekhyun's neck and smashed their lips together. He came inside the smaller, _hard_ , and with his baby's walls clenching round his cock so tightly as he came inside of his panties, he had to pause the kiss for a second so he wouldn't lose his senses.

Baekhyun clung onto Chanyeol's lips, kissing them desperately while his orgasm washed over him. He always came way harder from just his prostate being stimulated to no end than when he jerked himself off. Even now, when the taller kept rocking his hips back and forth, leisurely fucking him as they both came down from their high, some semen was still leaking out with each throb of his cock. It was embarrassing how much he came and how uncomfortable it felt to have his underwear sticking to his groin, but Chanyeol's soft lips distracted him from the shame.

He allowed the taller to unwind his arms from around his neck and smiled into the kiss when he intertwined their fingers, the back of his hands pressed against the sheets. He moaned when Chanyeol sucked on his tongue, causing his toes to curl on his back, before he took the latter's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it as payback. Giggling, he pulled back slightly, dragging Chanyeol's lip with him, before he let go of it and grinned widely, expecting his Daddy to pull away.

But he didn't.

While he continued thrusting his softening cock into Baekhyun's tight, wet heat, pushing his cum deep inside of him, he pressed their lips together again to carry on with their slow make-out session. He was breathing heavily through his nose, feeling his whole body shudder with the smaller's ass twitching around his shaft.

Whimpering from oversensitivity, Baekhyun both loved and hated how it felt to have Chanyeol fucking him slowly after they had both already come. He loved it because it felt so obscenely good to feel his Daddy's cock moving inside of him so easily with his own cum as lube. He hated it because it made him feel so weak, because his whole body was trembling. " _Daddy_ ," he gasped between heated kisses and sighed when Chanyeol pulled back so they could both properly catch their breath.

After he had opened his eyes, however, all the air got knocked out of his lungs again when he noticed Chanyeol was staring down at him with a gaze so loving, it made his heartbeat speed up. "S-Stop looking at me like that," he breathlessly whispered, a blush creeping upon his cheeks as he realised Chanyeol was gazing at him with hearts in his eyes while his cock was buried deep inside his cum-filled ass.

"Like what?" the taller asked, gently brushing away some strands of hair that were sticking to Baekhyun's sweaty forehead.

"Like... Like _that_ ," the smaller huffed, knowing very well Chanyeol was just teasing him. "We just had amazing sex, _hot_ sex, s-so you... It's embarrassing when you look at me like I'm the love of your life right after doing things so dirty."

Grinning, Chanyeol bent down a little to rub their noses together. "But what if you _are_ the love of my life, baby?"

With his heart skipping a beat, Baekhyun averted his gaze, suddenly shy. "S-Stop being so cheesy," he muttered, a short moan leaving his throat when Chanyeol pulled out slowly, leaving him to gape around nothing but air. And his cum. He felt it seep past his stretched rim, making him feel so dirty that his whole body flushed with shame – but he loved it.

"Would you want me to be dirtier instead?" Chanyeol asked, his voice suddenly dropping an octave as he teasingly sneaked his fingers between Baekhyun's legs to push the escaping semen back into his hole. He swallowed the smaller's moan with a sudden wet kiss while smirking. "Would you like that better, baby?"

"N-No," Baekhyun gasped, his head lolling back when Chanyeol pushed two of his fingers entirely into his sensitive hole. " _Please_." The plead came out strained as the taller let his fingers slip back out. He felt small under Chanyeol's dark, knowing grin and pouted, his chest heaving unevenly. "I love you, Daddy."

Chanyeol's teasing grin immediately turned into a soft smile. "I love you too–"

"But your drying cum is making my hole feel sticky, so I want a bath."

Chuckling, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's pouty lips one last time before he got off him. "I'll prepare one for us then, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I ever write about chanbaek not taking a bath after doing the dirty? probably not..
> 
> if you're spending Valentine's Day alone like me, you're obliged to comment >:(
> 
> JUST KIDDING heheh uwu
> 
> No but comments would make me happy! ♥
> 
> ANYWAY hope this was enjoyable!^=^
> 
> ps. their safeword is puppy

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hyunbaekah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
